


of mornings and sinnamon

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Ass Loving Tenzou lmaooo, Attempt at Humor, Discord: Umino Hours, M/M, Making out in the kitchen, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, no beta we die like men, prompt: cinnamon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Waking up to the smell of cinnamon and the sight of his lover wearing only a pair of boxers and his shirt is something Tenzou wouldn't trade for anything. And that he wouldn't mind having Iruka as an alternative breakfast.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	of mornings and sinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panda_shi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_shi/gifts).



> helloooo!! my third yamairu, and first yamairu smut klfsdfjdskjlf  
> this is so fun to make, and I offer this humble yet sinful fanfic to pandashi! <3 thank you so much for being a friend! Cheers to future fun memories with you, pandashi! ;A; ~
> 
> I hope you all like this! I'm quite nervous to be honest, especially since pandashi will be reading this and that this is my gift to them aHHHHH
> 
> enjoy! XD
> 
> (also, please excuse wrong grammar and such, thank you!)

A silent yawn escapes Tenzou's lips as he rubs his eyes away from sleepiness. It was five o'clock in the morning when he felt the sheets beside him shuffle, and now, as the clock resting on the nightstand beside him blinks six-thirty, Tenzou thinks it's now time for him to find his lover’s whereabouts. 

Ever so slowly, Tenzou sits up straight, plants his bare feet on the wooden floor below as his hand comes down to scratch his belly. 

It's too early for his lover to be awake, considering that their Christmas break just started two days ago, however, when Tenzou catches a faint cinnamon smell, he assumes that Iruka's is up to something that involves breakfast and his love for cinnamon buns. 

Pulling himself up from the bed, Tenzou goes on about his business in the bathroom and soon finds himself exiting their bedroom with only his sweatpants on. 

The strong aroma of cinnamon with a touch of chocolate hits him as soon as he steps foot in the kitchen. When his gaze lands on the man standing in the middle, Tenzou is sure that he wouldn't mind seeing this sight every day for the rest of his life. 

There, standing by the kitchen island, is his lover Iruka, who looks extremely beautiful and enticing, mixing something in a bowl. A normal sight considering that they live together, however, instead of finding Iruka in his usual comfortable clothes, he's wearing one of Tenzou's shirts that looks a little big on him. Yes, they're almost the same height, but Tenzou's build is a little bigger than Iruka's, so seeing his shirt on him sends butterflies down his stomach- especially since Iruka is also adorning the shortest boxer shorts he has even seen. Tenzou doesn’t remember if he’s the one who bought that for him, or Anko, but either way, he’s thankful that he gets to see Iruka in it. 

“Good morning…” Tenzou says after giving himself a few seconds of staring down Iruka's ass. 

The said beauty turns slightly, beaming Tenzou a dashing smile. 

“Good morning, Tenzou,” the long haired beauty greets back, smiling with his cheeks tinted pink. Tenzou returns the smile as he makes his way over to Iruka, stopping behind him. 

"Hey," Tenzou whispers softly, his arms circling the slim waist of Iruka before resting his chin on his shoulder, his eyes going down to see what Iruka is mixing. 

“You made cinnamon buns?" Tenzou asks, watching intently as Iruka whisks the cinnamon roll glaze expertly, no spills or whatsoever. 

"Yes, they're gonna be ready soon." Soft giggles erupt from the tanned man as Tenzou starts to drop small kisses on the side of Iruka's neck, even nipping his earlobe in a teasing manner. He only lets go when Iruka pushes him a little, a grin plastered in his pretty face as he looks at Tenzou. 

"I made you your favorite. I mixed some chocolate in the glaze and in the rolls. It's been a while since I baked, so I thought," Iruka smiles and returns his gaze back on the mixing bowl as he melts in Tenzou's arms, "why not make what Tenzou loves the most?”

“I love you the most,” 

Iruka snorts, receiving a kiss on his jaw after. 

They remain in each other's embrace, Iruka mixing the glaze while telling Tenzou a small story about the Christmas party that happened at his work last week, whereas Tenzou tries his best to listen as he leaves small kisses on the side of Iruka's face and neck. It isn’t long before Iruka pushes the bowl away from him, his face red and hot as Tenzou keeps on sucking that one spot below his ear that makes his knees weak. 

Tenzou licks and scrapes his teeth not so gently against Iruka's skin as his hands find its place on Iruka's hips, gripping it from under the baggy shirt. 

“Ah, Tenzou…” Iruka breathes out, shuddering a little under his lover’s hold. The pale man continues to mark him, getting addicted to the moans Iruka keeps making. And when Iruka pushes back, pressing his ass against his hardening dick, Tenzou knows his breakfast will be an Iruka on their kitchen island. 

“Can I have you for breakfast instead?” The taller man smirks, excitement running through his entire system as he kisses and licks Iruka's ear. 

Without receiving an answer, Tenzou’s eyes widen as Iruka suddenly turns around and pulls him forward, crushing their lips together in a very, very hungry kiss. 

Tenzou moans around Iruka’s mouth, the eagerness from the other as their tongues dance sends shivers down his spine and towards his dick. Iruka is a very good kisser, and Tenzou is one hundred percent sure he can come with just Iruka's mouth on his. 

"Mm," Iruka groans, grounding their hips together and Tenzou, wanting more of Iruka, lifts the tanned man up and settles him down on the counter, their kiss getting deeper.

And Tenzou takes this opportuny to pry Iruka's mouth wider, pushing his tongue in and just ravishes every corner of his mouth, fucking him with his tongue that leaves Iruka breathless. Tenzou then pushes himself forward, both of his hands crawling up under Iruka’s shirt, caressing and groping every skin he touches until it stops on Iruka's pecs. He pinches his nipples, perking them up nicely, and the moan escaping Iruka's mouth only fuels Tenzou to grope him harder. 

“Nnghh,” By now, Iruka’s hands find purchase on his hair, gripping his locks for dear life as Iruka wraps his legs around his bare waist. Iruka whines softly as he grinds his erection up against Tenzou's abdomen. 

Iruka does it again, and again. And Tenzou's knees go weak as he feels something damp rubbing on his navel. 

Tenzou pulls back after, loving the thin string of saliva in between their once connected lips. He stares down at Iruka, his heart beating rapidly as Iruka smiles up at him. 

"I love you…" Iruka's voice is gentle and warm as his hands on Tenzou's hair goes down to his broad shoulders- every touch leaving a burning sensation on Tenzou's skin. 

"Love you, too." Tenzou answers breathlessly, rubbing both of his thumbs over Iruka's nipple. 

Iruka grins and Tenzou leans forward once again, this time, bringing Iruka with him until his lover is completely laying down on the counter, his legs still around Tenzou's waist. 

"You look so fucking delicious." The pale man compliments as he lifts up Iruka's shirt just enough for his chest to be exposed.

Without wasting any more second, Tenzou begins planting kisses on Iruka's abdomen, starting from the hem of his boxers- completely ignoring the throbbing heat in between Iruka's legs- and up to his navel. He sticks his tongue out, twirling around the belly button before dipping in, eliciting a delicious moan from the man below. 

Tenzou then moves upward, leaving a wet trail of saliva up Iruka's body before closing his mouth around one nipple. 

“Ah! Tenzou…” Iruka’s moans echoes through the kitchen, fueling the desire building up within him. He licks around the nub with a smirk, loving the feeling of the perked up nipple pressed against his tongue before sucking on it, nipping and lightly biting while his free hand plays with the other. 

“Tenzou, please…”

“Yes, Iruka?” Tenzou looks up at his lover, his eyes meeting Iruka’s clouded ones. 

"Speak, love." The pale man demands softly, and without breaking eye contact, circles his tongue around the erect nipple. 

Tremors of pleasure rakes through Iruka’s body as Tenzou continues to tease him. Iruka lets out a shaky moan, eyes rolling back as he reaches one hand out to grasp Tenzou’s hair. He hears Iruka call out for his name, his hand on his hair pushing him down weakly and Tenzou knows very well that Iruka wants his mouth on something else. 

Wanting to tease him more, Tenzou raises his brow and feigns innocence, taking pleasure from the frustrated groan he gets from Iruka. Upon receiving only wonderful moans from the long-haired brunet, Tenzou lowers one of his hand and palms Iruka through his boxers, smirking as Iruka cries out his name in the most arousing way- eyes shut, head thrown back, and messy hair that frames him so beautifully. 

Tenzou can honestly watch Iruka all day.

By now, Iruka is a panting mess as Tenzou keeps rubbing his clothed cock, at the same time, abusing his nipple with his mouth and fingers. Iruka wants more, more than a hand and he knows Tenzou can give him the release he needs- and so Iruka begs.

"Please, Tenzou…" 

Growling at how needy Iruka sounded, Tenzou draws back and quickly pulls his lover up in a sitting position, locking Iruka in his arms once more as his mouth attaches itself on Iruka’s ear. 

"Iruka, can I fuck you here?" Tenzou asks with a swipe of his tongue up Iruka’s earlobe, his hand still cupping Iruka’s clothed dick. 

"Yes-ah!" Unexpected, but welcomed, Iruka allows Tenzou to manhandle him- pulling him up until he's on his feet, his legs trembling in anticipation. 

"Turn for me," Ordering Iruka is a turn on for Tenzou. It makes him all giddy to know that only he can make the other so desperate, and he watches with a pleased expression as Iruka turns, and bends over the counter. 

“Good…” Breathless, Tenzou pushes Iruka’s shirt up before leaning down to press his lips against the dimples of the tanned man’s back. Wasting no time, Tenzou sinks down on his knees, his fingers hooking along Iruka's boxers to bring it down to his ankles. He kisses one cheek, loving how Iruka pushes back on his face. 

"Tenzou…" 

With his hands finding purchase on Iruka's cheeks, Tenzou carefully spreads him open and swipes his tongue over the puckered hole, groaning as Iruka pushes back on his face. 

Beautiful moans from the long haired brunet goes straight to his dick but Tenzou takes his time appreciating it as he buries his face deeper, lapping happily at the tight ring of muscle. 

Again, Tenzou can eat Iruka’s ass all day if he’s given the chance. 

He then draws back, circling the tip of his finger around the hole before pressing in gently but not enough to penetrate. 

Iruka groans, his head falling forward as he uses his grip on the counter as leverage to push back. 

Taking his fingers in his mouth, Tenzou generously coated his digits with his saliva, knowing it's the only ‘lube’ they have right now, though he can easily run to their bedroom to grab one, but they’ve done this before Tenzou is sure Iruka will be extra frustrated with him if he leaves him like this. Once his fingers are coated enough, he spreads Iruka with one hand and probes his middle finger inside. 

Both men's breath hitches, and Tenzou feels his dick already staining his sweatpants as he sees his finger sinking in. He then gently dribbles his saliva down the cleft of Iruka’s ass, hoping it’ll add more slickness. 

"Nngh…" Iruka breathes out. The sting and pleasure combining feel so good that he can't help clenching around Tenzou's finger, shuddering madly as his lover immediately finds his prostate. 

"You're still so tight…" Tenzou says heavily, voice low and seductive as he slowly pushes another finger in, "Even after we just fucked last night." 

"Ah… Tenzou," 

"Mmm, moan for me." 

Tenzou leans forward and darts his tongue out, tasting Iruka as he fuck him with his fingers, not once failing to brush against his sweet spot. Tenzou is achingly hard, leaking and heavy in the confines of his sweatpants. As much as he wants to just fuck Iruka right now, he knows he needs to prepare him, plus, Iruka looks so damn good bent over in front of him, crying for more. 

Inserting a third finger, Tenzou begins raining kisses over the smooth globes of his lover as his fingers scissor him wide open. The sound it makes going in and out of Iruka combined with his moans is so erotic- it’s like Tenzou’s in heaven, and he definitely doesn’t want this to-

And then Iruka suddenly stands up straight, his moans gone and his ass bended no more.

Stunned and confused, Tenzou looks up at his lover and calls out for his name, watching as Iruka takes a long inhale through his nose, all the while, Tenzou’s fingers still in Iruka’s ass, moving slowly and unsurely.

"Iruka, what's wrong-" 

And that's where Tenzou smells it. 

_Burnt._

Burnt cinnamon buns. 

And then the fire alarm goes off. 

"Shit!" Iruka curses and without warning, moves away from Tenzou, causing the fingers in him to slip out roughly. The long-haired man groans but ignores the weird sensation as he hurriedly wears his boxers. 

"I didn't hear the timer!" Iruka yells as he runs over to the oven and sees a light smoke spilling through the edges of the oven glass door. The brunet curses, grabbing for the oven mitts nearby before pulling the door open. 

The sweet scent of cinnamon and chocolate welcomes Iruka, and shortly after, the smell of burnt sugar and bread. Iruka coughs as he swats away the smoke in his view and carefully pulls out the hot baking tray. Once he got a clear view of the cinnamon buns, a pout immediately painted his face. 

It’s burnt. Totally unsavable with the top part crusted brown, and the sides a little black. Iruka taps it gently, cringing as he feels it solid rock under his touch. 

_And he woke up early for this!_

“Aww…” With shoulders slumped forward, Iruka drops the pan on the nearest counter and proceeds to fan the smoke out of the oven. Tenzou, being a dear and can totally feel the disappointment radiating through his lover, has already turned off the fire alarm and is now opening the windows. 

Once everything is clear, and that Tenzou has somehow taken in the information that it’s partially his fault that the pastries were burnt- he makes his way over to Iruka and slowly wraps his arms around his waist, pressing his bod against Iruka’s back, complete ignoring his stiff he still is as he places his chin on the long-haired brunet’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” 

Iruka sighs and brings one hand up to ruffle Tenzou’s hair. 

“It’s not your fault. I’m not mad. I’m just… I was so excited that I finally got to make your favorite for breakfast. ”

“Iruka, it’s okay.” Tenzou drops a kiss below Iruka’s ear, “I mean, I was going to take you first as my breakfast and then-”

“Stop!” Iruka elbows Tenzou lightly, giggling as Tenzou nuzzles further in the crook of his neck. They stay like that for a long while, all snuggled up and looking at the ruined cinnamon buns before them. Poor buns, Tenzou thinks. 

“Iruka,”

“Hm?”

“Wanna go out and eat? My treat,” Tenzou hugs his lover tighter, and Iruka only hums as he turns around in Tenzou’s embrace, arms automatically circling around his neck. 

“Okay, but first…” Iruka leans forward and bites on Tenzou’s lower lip, pulling on it lightly before letting go. “I still haven’t come yet…”

Tenzou laughs and Iruka uses this opportunity to latch his mouth on the other’s exposed neck, sucking on it with profound hunger, even scraping his teeth over the reddening skin. Iruka pulls back after, grinning wickedly at Tenzou. 

"So what do you think--ah! Tenzou!" Iruka laughs, his arms around Tenzou's neck tightening as the other male carries him bridal style up the stairs. 

And as the door to their room closes with Iruka's laughter turning to a moan- the burnt pan of cinnamon buns laid forgotten on the counter, still a little smokey. 

They can get breakfast later, for now, Tenzou will have his most favorite. 

**Author's Note:**

> tenzou be having iruka's buns instead lmaooo  
> thank you so much for reading, and thoughts, love, and kudos are very much appreciated plsS :3c
> 
> thank you and take care! <3
> 
> reach me through hereeee ~  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169


End file.
